


Five Times Rachel Woke Up

by vigilantejam



Category: Imagine Me & You (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantejam/pseuds/vigilantejam





	Five Times Rachel Woke Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [24_centuries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_centuries/gifts).



**ONE**

 

 Somewhere in the distance, an alarm clock beeped. Rachel didn't really hear it, but her eyes fluttered open as she became aware that it wasn't there anymore. There were fingers sliding over her hips and up to her shoulders, gently stroking the last clouds of sleep from her mind. A soft kiss landed on the back of her neck and she arched backwards, feeling the lips curve into a smile.

 

"Good morning, beautiful."

 

Rachel sighed softly, almost purring, and pulled the blanket up closer around her, wriggling back into the warm body behind her.

 

"It's not morning yet."

 

"But it is. I'm going to get breakfast."

 

Rachel rolled over, catching Luce's wrist as she tried to slide out from under the sheets. She turned on her best pleading eyes and tugged gently.

 

"You. Are not going anywhere."

 

Luce relented easily, and let herself be pulled back, falling into a tangled, naked pile on top of Rachel. They touched their noses together and Luce couldn’t help but grin stupidly.

 

"That would also be fine."

 

Rachel wound one arm around Luce's hips and kept her close, the other pulling more blankets up around them into a little nest. The warm cotton and warm skin filled Rachel with happiness as she sighed again and closed her eyes. This time when Luce slipped away she was too relaxed and contented to care and instead just smiled as Luce kissed her forehead and whispered again.

 

"Breakfast."

 

 

**TWO**

 

 The train jerked to a halt and Rachel was jolted out of unconsciousness.

 

End of the line.

 

She stretched and grumbled and tried to ignore the train conductor's grin as he walked along the carriage, checking everyone had left.

 

"Don't worry, miss, you haven't missed the last one back."

 

He nodded and smiled wider, showing off a glint of a gold tooth. Rachel shivered and stepped out of the carriage and into the crisp night air of the station. She crossed the platform and stamped her feet, trying to get blood and warmth moving again. She rummaged in her pocket and found her phone and tapped out a quick text.

 

_Fell asleep. End of the line. Home soon. Idiot. x_

 

Rachel zipped her jacket high up to her chin and wrapped her arms around herself against the cold. She looked up at the blanket of black sky and whispered towards the stars "I wish you were here."

 

 

**THREE**

 

_Ouch._

 

There was a fog hanging in front of Rachel's eyes. Either that or she just hadn't opened them yet. She tried carefully to peer through the darkness, only all that came back was light and that hurt more.

 

"Aaaauuuugh."

 

Her mouth was dry and claggy and something in her head was throbbing a dull low thud around her brain. She tried to move into a more comfortable position and instead fell off the sofa, a thin blanket tangled around her shins.

 

"Ow," she complained plaintively from the floor.

 

Luce arrived in the form of a blurry woollen shape in Rachel's vision and helped her up, stroking her hair softly.

 

"You're an idiot, you know that."

 

It was a question, not a statement and Rachel let out a quiet moan.

 

"Can we do the gentle mocking thing later? Can we do the cup of tea and dry toast thing now?"

 

Luce stood up and headed for the kitchen, and Rachel was momentarily bereft of support, left perched and wobbling on the sofa. She slid back down to horizontal and pressed a cushion to her face.

 

"Bit dramatic, don't you think?" Luce said.

 

Rachel looked up to see a fleshy apparition holding a mug and a plate.

 

"That was quick."

 

"It's because I'm magic," Luce answered, setting the cure on the coffee table. She lifted up Rachel's legs and slid on to the sofa, cuddling Rachel's feet in her lap and giving them a rub. "Also, I recognise the signs of a heavy hangover, the major two of which are passing out on the sofa then falling off it."

 

Luce tickled Rachel's feet and elicited a yelp of protestation that was largely undermined by the following giggles.

 

"Come on, sit up. Eat. Drink. Be better. Remember we're going to see your parents later."

 

"Aaaaauuuuugh."

 

 

**FOUR**

 

 Rachel woke suddenly, a noise from outside _bin collectors or something_ cutting through her dream. Rachel giggled, remembering. _Nice dream, shame it's over._ She realised she was sprawled over her side of the bed, on her back, legs wide, her hand resting over her hips, fingers gently caressing the fine hair at her crotch. _Very nice dream._

 

She rolled on to her side, facing Luce's still sleeping body and kissed her cheek. Her nose, hers lips, her chin. Her neck. Rachel moved down in a soft trail of lips and tongue. She stopped at Luce's chest, bringing a hand up to cup her breast and taking a nipple into her mouth. Luce stirred then, not opening her eyes, but shuffling closer, her leg stretching until she locked her ankle around Rachel's.

 

Rachel moved to the other breast, working it gently with her tongue, and just a little hint of teeth, smiling at Luce's encouraging noises.

 

"Good morning."

 

Luce's voice, sleep heavy and luxurious, loaded with desire.

 

Rachel kissed across Luce's breastbone and down her torso, her hands low on Luce's hips, Luce's hands settling in her hair.

 

"Good morning," Rachel answered, her lips against Luce's hipbone as she slid her fingers between Luce's legs.

 

"And what's... this in aid of?" Luce's breath caught in her throat.

 

"I had a dream about you just now."

 

"Oh yeah?" Luce shifted her hips and opened her legs wider. "How did that go?"

 

"A bit like this," Rachel answered and flicked her tongue over Luce's clit. Gently, then firmer, licking and kissing as she moved her fingers back and forth. Luce's hand tightened in her hair, and Luce's legs wrapped around her, holding her closer, silently pleading for more.

 

Rachel pushed her tongue deeper along with her fingers, breathing in the heavy scent and pressing her thumb into Luce's thigh. Luce was squirming now, her hips rocking in time with Rachel's finger thrusts. Her breathing was quickening, sharpening, ragged around the edges.

Rachel slid in a third finger and pushed harder, her tongue and lips sucking harder on Luce's clit, feeling the tension coiling in Luce's body. Waiting, working, waiting.

 

"Fuck, Rach... I..."

 

That was it. The moment when Luce wasn't all wise-cracks and smirks, when she had no answer but broken sentences and begging.

 

Luce's orgasm pulsed around Rachel's fingers and she slipped out, kissing over Luce's belly and feeling muscles fluttering beneath. She lay her head there, an arm possessively over Luce's hips, as Luce's hand stroked over her hair and gave a little scratch behind the ear.

 

"Good morning."

 

 

**FIVE**

 

 The alarm clock beeped and Luce and Rachel both sat bolt upright, wide grins spread across their faces. They looked at each other and giggled.

 

"Have you been awake pretending to be asleep?"

 

Rachel nodded, giggling some more and ducked her face to hide in her bedshirt.

 

"Me too!" Luce pounced, rolling on top of Rachel and pinning her wrists.

 

They kissed long and sweetly, wrapping round each other and smiling into each others lips. When they parted, Rachel's eyes sparkled with excitement.

 

"Guess what, Luce?"

 

"What?" Luce asked with exaggerated astonishment and surprise.

 

"It's Christmas!!"


End file.
